Cat and Mouse
by Courtanie
Summary: Follow up to 'Living the Sin' M for N/C and Guro


_A/N: A follow up that was heavily requested._

_And a birthday present for StrawberryMaple over on Y-gal =)_

_Enjoy, lovies_

* * *

It was four months ago today in which we struck a deal.

It took a lot of compromise on my part, very little on his.

Then again, I haven't seen too many situation where the hostage can call the shots. I suppose I'm lucky that I got anything out of this at all.

I sit in my room on my small bed and watch outside my window, gazing at the ash raining down from the crimson sky. I sigh heavily. It just looks too much like snow. I guess that no one could ever realize how much they enjoyed the frozen crystals until they've made the sudden jump from ice to fire.

Then again, at least it's something that can kind of put me back into the viewpoint of home as opposed to this 'window' for a lack of better terms. It's bars of iron that just happen to give me a little blocky peek of the world outside.

It's miserable in here. Just me and my little cot. No books, no papers, no nothing. Just me and my pathetic existence. It's just the way that he likes it. He loves seeing me so broken. It makes him hungrier. After all, he's the son of evil itself, so why would pain not give him nothing but the ultimate feeling of euphoria?

I hate this. I hate everything about this place. But more than anything, I just hate myself.

A bit foolish in a way, because I hate myself for the fact that I was once a mortal. As though some amount of wishing could have made it so I was actually somewhat able to defend myself or something.

God, I'm stupider than Cartman ever thought.

I want to get the fuck out of here. I want to feel the sun again, and the bitter bite of ice slamming against my face in the frigid Colorado winter. I want to live a day where I don't have to suffer, where I don't have to be a toy here merely for someone's amusement.

Now why I've been chosen as this toy, I'll never know. He told me when he took me for the first time that it was because I made him feel more...human I suppose. He felt real evil and the true rush of sin running through his veins and he became addicted to the feeling. So he took me just so he could relive it day after day after day. It's become my nightmare; my living fucking nightmare. All I do is sit and wait for him all day just so he can violate me in whatever way he finds to be the most amusing for the day just so he can heal me and put me away for tomorrow.

I don't care if he's not human, he should still have some level of fucking empathy.

I don't really understand it, though. Why does he keep me instead of going after different victims? After all, I'm pretty much damaged goods at this point. It can't be that fun for him to keep stealing the same merchandise over and over again. I mean, I'm not that interesting of a person.

Maybe he just likes Jews or something. Fuck if I know, I'm just the prisoner here, I'm not supposed to be thinking.

I hear a key being placed in my door and I whip my head around. I watch as a blonde figure sticks his head in the room and blue eyes find mine.

"Hey, Ky," he smiles softly.

I can't help but break into a grin myself. He's the only solace I ever get in this place. "Hey, Ken," I reply as I hop off the bed. I walk towards him slowly, watching the demon guarding me outside of the doorway.

"Let's walk," he suggests, jerking his head back towards the cracked entryway.

My face drops. "I...I don't know if Dam-"

"He said it's fine," he interrupts. "Your guard just has to follow us."

I look from him to the demon and I nod softly. "Okay," I agree. He grasps my shoulder and leads me out the door, Gragor following behind.

We walk down the burning path, his arm strewn over my shoulder as mine are tightly crossed over each other.

"How'd you die this time?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Killed myself so I could come wish ya a happy birthday," he smiles softly.

I blink up at him. "It's my birthday?"

He nods. "Yeah. Everyone says happy day to ya."

"Oh...," I look at the ground blankly. "I...I guess my days just run together too much for me," I shrug.

"So, you holding up okay?" he asks.

"Probably as good I'm gonna be able to," I sigh.

He sighs with me and pulls me in closer. "We're working on it," he says quietly, his eyes darting back to Gragor.

"How?" I question.

"Me, Stan, and Cartman are workin' on learning reincarnation," he smirks.

"Um, doesn't that require you to actually, ya know, have my body? Damien kinda took it."

He blinks slowly. "Uh, that may be a problem that we have to work around."

I sigh softly. "Ken, I appreciate it, but I really don't think I'm getting out of here anytime soon."

He winces, "Ky, I'll find a way. We'll look for as long as we can to figure something out, I promise."

I smile at him sadly. "Thanks, Dude." He pulls me into him tighter and sighs. His grip around me fades and I look over to see him starting to dissipate.

He groans. "Already?!"

"Damien's keeping you here for as little as he can to keep with our deal," I say softly.

"Fucking asshole," he snarls at the ground. He reaches over and pulls me into a tight embrace. "I'll see you soon, Dude. Hopefully up on Earth."

"I doubt it, but thanks," I force a smile for him. He fades away and I look up at the scarlet sky, wondering just how it is he gets the luxury of returning to Earth. What is it that I'm missing that'll grant me that same favor?

"Come on," Gragor huffs, grabbing my arms and whirling me around. He grasps the both of my wrists and starts pushing me back towards my cell. I stare blankly at the brimstone path as he leads me. I really don't get the whole guard thing. Does Damien think I'm gonna sprout wings and just fly the fuck out of here? He always know where I am, so why does he keep such tabs on me?...I just don't fucking know.

We make our way back to the prison and the demon shoves me back into the room. "Master Damien will return shortly," he states before slamming the door shut and locking it once again.

Lucky fucking me.

I walk back over to my bed and fall on top of it in an exhausted heap. God, that was only what, ten minutes with Ken? Ever since I was brought down here, Ken's deaths have spaced out and the time he spends down here has decreased significantly. I hardly see him at all. Damien keeps me under such tight wraps that I'm downright desperate for any companionship I can get that doesn't involve him or Gragor. He allows me the time Ken is dead to spend with him in exchange for my complete compliance with his rules.

It's not a fair trade by a long shot, but it's the best that I could do.

I hear my door opening again and I turn my head from off my stiff pillow and watch as it slowly opens. Damien steps in and leaves it cracked open, eyeing me with a raised brow.

"Tired already? We haven't even done anything yet," he smirks. "Sit up."

I grudgingly prop myself up and blink slowly.

"And just how are you today?" he asks, coming over and grabbing my chin. I shrug and look away down at the cement floor. I hate those damn blood-red eyes of his. They haunt me in my sleep constantly I hate them so fucking much.

He shakes me roughly, "Look at me, Kyle," he orders. I slowly raise my eyes and meet his gaze, regretting it instantly as my stomach drops with a realization: he's angry about something.

"You look frightened," he smiles on me evilly. "Good. Stand," he jerks me onto my feet by the hold on my chin, forcing me to keep my gaze on him. He leans forward and places his tongue on the side of my cheek, dragging it up the bridge of my nose and the width of my forehead. I can feel the blood starting to seep down my face, but other than that, it's not too bad. The venom on his tongue numbs the skin as it pierces through; it's one of the mercies I've learned to be thankful for.

I feel a burning around my throat and I glance down, finding a red strand wrapped around my neck and leading into Damien's hand. I look back up at him and see that demonic glint pass through his eyes.

"On your knees," he states before kicking the back of my legs and forcing me onto the floor. He gives the rope an experimental tug and I cry out softly as it sears my skin. "Come on," he yanks the chain, pulling me towards the door. "We're goin' on a walk," he smirks. I clamber after him on my hands and knees as he leads me outside.

Gragor watches me struggle amusedly before sticking his paw out in front of my arms. I stumble over it and end up sprawled out on the gravel path.

"Bad," Damien frowns, ripping me back up roughly. I yelp as I scramble back into my position. Gragor snickers as Damien starts back up leading me away. The hot ground burns the soles of my hands as they press into the coals lining the street. The blood from my face drips steadily off my nose and onto the street. I keep my stare on the rocks, feeling the flame of humiliation as I hear demons around us laughing and taunting at my expense. The chain keeps digging into my neck and I wince as it presses into my larynx.

I keep coordinating my crawl as best I can before I smash into Damien's leg as he stops. I fall back and land on my ass, looking up at him briefly. He's smiling sadistically back into my eyes and I feel that familiar nervous flitter from my stomach into my throat. I sniff lightly and quickly glance around, finding we're in the middle of a dirt field surrounded by dead trees and an array of demons all snickering at us. I gulp and try to curl into myself a bit.

"Kyle," Damien starts firmly, yelling so the audience can hear him. I look up and meet his gaze.

"Y-yes?"

"I heard that your friends are trying to find a way to get you back to Earth, is that correct?"

My stomach lurches uneasily. I gulp and nod shakily.

"And do you want for that to happen, Kyle?" he raises his brow.

"I...I..." I stammer nervously. I know this game all too well. I'm screwed no matter what I say. "I miss them," I croak out pathetically, feeling my eyes beginning to glisten.

He reaches down and I recoil, expecting him to hit me. Instead, he grasps a lock of my hair and rubs it in-between his fingers almost lovingly. "Do you not like your time with me?" he asks, a certain geniality to his deep voice.

I breathe more rapidly despite his calm posture. I know that it can't be a good thing. My eyes dart around nervously before meeting the red eyes of the boy waiting patiently for his answer. "I...I wanna go home."

He raises his brow and grasps my chin. "Home," he repeats. His grip on the chain tightens and I feel the heat around it increasing. He breaks into a smirk. "Kyle. Do you really hate me that much?"

"I just want to go home," I plead. "Why are you keeping me here?! All I want is to see my friends and my family!" I start trembling uncontrollably.

"Kyle," he growls. "What was our deal?"

"That...that I do what you want and cooperate," I repeat our contract meekly.

"For what in return?"

"To see Kenny," I whisper.

"So you see a friend, right?"

"It's not the same!" I cry out.

"You signed a contract," he reminds me, grabbing it as it appears in the air beside him and brandishing it to my view before flaunting it to the monsters surrounding us. "Read it," he orders, shoving it into my hands.

I look down at the paper and sniffle. "I...I agree that my life belongs to y-you. That I am to remain here for eternity as such. I am to follow the rules declared by you and to not question what is asked of me in ex-exchange for the allowance of v-visits with a Kenneth McCormick as he comes to Hell."

"And do I allow you those visits, Kyle?" he asks.

"Yes," I nod solemnly.

"So I am fulfilling my end of our bargain, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you so intent on disregarding your end?"

I look from my thick signature to his dark face and sigh. "I...I just want to go home." I repeat.

"You signed the deal, Kyle."

"I know. It doesn't mean that that's what I want."

"You never answered my earlier question, you know," he raises his brow.

I look at him confusedly. "Which?"

"Do you hate your time with me?"

I blink at him, completely taken aback. Is he fucking serious?!

"Damien...you...you killed me." I state, as though he didn't already know this. "You fucking raped me...and...and killed me. And you just...stole me like I was a piece of candy or something!"

"You're avoiding your answer," he rolls his eyes, starting to pull on the chain. I raise onto my knees with it and bite my lip. I don't know what to do.

"I don't hate you," I whisper.

"Oh really?" he cocks his head. "I must say that that surprises me. Can I ask why?"

I shake my head slowly. "I...I don't know."

"If you don't hate me, then why do you want to leave me?"

A fair question I suppose. I weigh my options and sigh. I'm going to get hurt no matter what I say. I may as well be honest. "I don't hate you. I hate being a prisoner."

"You consider yourself a prisoner?"

"I'm kept in a room with a barred window and nothing but a bed," I remind him.

He nods slowly. "This is so you understand our agreement, Kyle."

"I understand it perfectly," I insist.

"Prove it," he orders.

"Huh?" I blink.

He smirks and his eyes twinkle. He looks over to the side at the crowd and I follow his gaze, feeling my stomach drop as I find myself staring at three familiar faces.

"I brought your friends for you, Kyle," he says, still looking at them with me. "I figured it was the least I could do. After all, you were my birthday present. So I brought you one."

"YOU KILLED THEM?!" I shriek, looking at them in horror. They're being held back by three separate demons, tied with the same rope currently around my neck and gagged. Their eyes are staring back with expressions no doubt matching my own. Even Cartman looks fucking terrified out of his mind. They're confused, but by no chance as confused as I am.

"Nah, just brought 'em to visit you," he shrugs. "They're goin' back later. I have no interest in them."

"W-why would you do this?" I breathe heavily.

"Because. I told you, it was the least I could do. Because after all," he turns my head and forces me to look at him again. "you've been so good about our agreement," he says lowly. "At least I thought you were. But now...now you have to prove that you're still loyal to me."

"I...I am," I bite my lip. "But...but I'm human, Damien," I croak. "I...I just don't understand any of this. Why do you keep me? What use am I to you?" I sniffle.

He stares at me a moment before standing straight and looking down upon me superiorly. He gestures to the zipper of his ebon jeans. "Now," he says simply.

I look at him in disbelief before I feel the chain around me yanked fiercely. I cry out as it burns deep into my skin and I sniff. My fingers shakily work their way to his pants button and undoes it before zipping them down. I hook my fingers over the waistband of the denim and the fabric of his boxers, pulling them down to mid-thigh. My eyes flicker towards my captive friends, who are looking at me with wide eyes.

They don't understand at all. I know what'll happen if I don't cooperate.

I wrap my hand around Damien's semi-erect cock and slowly begin pumping it to life. I can feel him staring at me darkly and I blink back tears. My cooperation almost isn't going to matter at this point. He's so mad...I've really never seen him like this. I'm scared out of my fucking mind right now.

I take a deep breath and move up on my knees towards him. I lick my dry lips before placing my tongue on the underside of his cock and trailing upwards, only to dive back down and repeat my motions. I feel his fingers curling through my hair and I move upwards, opening my mouth and closing my lips around the head of his length. He tugs on the rope and I shoot my eyes up at him, locking our gazes as he like me to.

I stare into his ruby eyes as I start sliding my head down and taking in his cock before pulling back and hollowing my cheeks. I do my best to ignore the hollers of the demons surrounding us, though the burning of my cheeks is proof enough that I can't just block them away. That and the fact that Ken, Stan, and Cartman are only a few yards away from me. That isn't helping matters much either.

Then again, I'm the son of Satan's pet. What shred of dignity do I have to begin with?

Damien forcefully twists his claws into my hair and pushes me down till I hit his stomach with my nose. His dick presses deep into my throat and I desperately need to choke. I start spluttering, my eyes leaking as we continue looking at each other. His face is unmoving, he merely looks annoyed with my struggling.

"Beg."

I blink before beginning to mumble for him to let me go. I know I'm technically dead, but I still need to fucking breathe, for God's sake!

He releases me slightly and I pull back, starting to choke violently. He pulls up on the chain and deprives me of my air once again. I can practically hear the air that I could be breathing wafting around me as my eyes shoot towards the crowd. They're screaming, but I can't hear them. Everything's too fuzzy right now. The rope slackens and I fall back into a slump, bringing a hand to my neck and ignoring the fire that courses through my palm.

I feel a hand under my chin and I tilt my head up to look at Damien once more. My eyes are still watering, but I can see something of a smirk spreading across his pale skin. My hearing starts fading back in and I can hear the laughter of the monsters co-mingling with the muffled screams of my friends.

Damien bends down slightly, staring at me firmly. "Kyle."

"Y-yes?" I half-mutter.

"You can do better." He stands back up and looks at me expectantly.

I gulp and nod slowly before moving back up. I grasp his hips in my palms and open my mouth, taking him in once again. I relax my throat as best as I can before begin to bob down on him again, at a much quicker pace. I look up at him as I do so, making sure that our eyes stay connected. I trace his skin with my tongue as I continue to engulf him, making sure that I do all that I can.

At this point, our audience doesn't matter. I just want to be allowed to breathe.

I suckle harder and I start pulling his hips slightly towards me, aiding him in thrusting into my throat. I'm trying to earn all the extra points I can. I need some form of good gracious on my side.

I feel him tense and start pushing onto him faster, hollowing my cheeks as though I'm sucking on the fucking thickest milkshake in the world through a coffee straw.

He suddenly pulls out of my mouth and re-grips my hair with the hand holding my leash. He starts pumping himself quickly and I watch as the mess starts flying out at me, coating my face in streams of him. He finally finishes before dropping me and watching me fall backwards and licking his lips. I prop myself back up and raise my arm to wipe his release off. He grabs me by the elbow and shakes his head.

"I don't think so," he says. He yanks me onto my feet and the chain vanishes from my throat. I can feel its burn still, but it's a bit more tolerable now. He stares at me before leaning forward and kissing my lips. I just stay still, blinking heavily. He pulls back and licks his fangs. "Strip."

I feel my cheeks flaming once more but nod anyways, peeling off my shirt. My fingers brush over my scars and I wince lightly before throwing the fabric aside. I slowly kick off my socks and shoes over by my shirt. I take a deep breath and move to unbutton my jeans before his hand stops me.

"Keep your arms down," he instructs.

"Okay," I gulp, letting my arms drop to my side as he starts caressing my stomach. I look up at the garnet sky and my breath hitches as his fingers dive below my waistband. He fondles my cock and tilts my head back down for me to look at him.

He smiles widely, "you're hard."

I start blushing fiercely as he unbuttons my pants and yanks them down with my underwear. I fall backwards onto my ass and he rips them off my legs. He kneels down next to me and starts stroking my rock-hard cock with a firm hand. I squirm a bit and dig my nails into the dirt as he manhandles me.

"You don't seem to be hating this all that much," he says loudly. I just whimper as he continues stroking me. He suddenly lets go of my throbbing skin and moves to above my head, grabbing my wrists. He spreads them apart from each other and pins them down above me.

"Look at your friends," he directs. I blink before turning my head to the side, looking at Stan, Cartman, and Kenny. They look strangely intrigued and it pisses me off a bit. They couldn't possibly have the consideration to not look at me and spare me the fucking humil-OW!"

I feel something sharp stab through both of my forearms and look up, seeing spikes from the ground that have come up and pierced straight through my skin and bones. I screech as the pain really starts setting in and try to thrust out of their hold. I feel tears scrolling down my cheeks and my arms are screaming in pain.

"Well, now that I've got you stuck, what should I do with you?" Damien questions, leaning over me from between my captured arms. I feel the blood pouring onto the dirt below me and I let out a soft sob. My veins are torn to fucking shreds right now.

"Hmm...," he leans down and kisses my forehead tenderly. "I think I know," he purrs. He stands and moves down towards my torso. He rubs his hands smoothly over the markings on my chest and I hiss in pain. It's been months since he gave them to me, but they still burn like a motherfucker.

I shoot my head up in panic as I feel him set his finger on my sternum and dig his claw into the skin. He trails his digit down, incising my abdomen down to just above my cock.

"You may feel some slight stinging," he says with a small laugh. I feel him sliding his hand under the flap of skin and I scream to the point where it pierces even my ears. I tilt my head up and look down at him shakily, watching as he leans his face down towards his handiwork. He places his tongue on my stomach and starts zig-zagging up the incision, numbing my flesh and calming me down a bit. He continues licking me and cutting into me, but completely freezes the feeling in my entire torso.

That's probably for the best as I open my eyes and see him taking something from my stomach. My eyes widen as he pulls out a long strand of my intestine and I try to scream again, finding my voice completely gone.

I look around frantically, finding all of the demons around us pointing and laughing, some of them looking at me and licking their lips at the sight of my blood and organs being pulled from me.

"Take off their gags," Damien looks towards the demons holding the guys and smirks.

They do, so, the three of them standing there with their jaws dropped. My head falls onto the ground and I watch as Stan throws up God knows what all over his shoes.

"DAMIEN, STOP!" Kenny screeches.

"Holy Jesus fucking Christ!" Cartman adds, gawking at me quite openly.

Damien laughs lowly. "You should all be happy. I'm showing you the truth of the dead. You're still human as can be even once you pass on."

"LET GO OF HIM!" Ken screams.

I blink slowly, trying to concentrate on my labored breathing. I am so fucking glad I can't feel this right now.

"He's mine, McCormick," Damien sneers.

"He's not yours!" Stan yells, puke dribbling down his chin.

"He is," he chuckles. "He agreed to it."

"You forced him!" Cartman shouts.

"Eh, whatever," he snorts. "Point is that he agreed. He's mine to do whatever with as I please." I tilt my neck slightly down, seeing him still dragging out my entrails. I gulp down a mouthful of saliva and I start trembling lightly. He moves down towards my legs and I can feel his hand pumping my cock. I can vaguely feel some tingling down in my lower half but I honestly have no idea if that's pleasure or just my nerves going insane because I happen to be lacking some vital organs right now.

He moves his hand down and massages the top of my thigh and I squint at him. My vision's blurring a bit from the blood loss.

"How you holdin' up, Kyle?" he asks.

I blink. I can't find my voice. It's all but completely left me along with my intestines.

"Good," he nods. I feel a stinging in my thigh and my eyes widen as I see a large knife clutch in his bony hand, placed on the surface of my skin and slowly sawing.

"Damien..." I gasp out past the spit caught in my throat.

"Yes?" he looks at me.

"Please...," I sob out.

"Please do what?" he grins maniacally. "This?" He raises the knife and slams it into my leg. I open my mouth and let out a silent scream as I feel it slicing through my muscle. He rips his blade out of my torn skin before smashing it back down onto my bone.

"Damien, stop!" I hear. I can't tell who it is. It may be me. All I can fucking wrap my brain around is the searing pain going through my leg. I try to pull my arms free again, but just manage to rip more of my muscles to pieces.

God I pissed him off. I don't know what the fuck I did but I apparently really did myself in this time.

I continue to scream to myself as he continues hacking away at my leg. Demons are shouting and my friends are screaming, but all I hear is the gruesome slicing through my limb.

"Kyle," Damien calls in a singing voice. I look down through my tears and beyond my sobs and watch as he pulls my leg off from the remaining skin and holds it up in the air. I start hyperventilating as I watch the blood pouring out of my dismembered limb.

"OH MY GOD!" Cartman screams.

"DAMIEN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Ken yells. I'm sure that Stan wants to make a comment too, but he's far too busy throwing up to really be bothered to speak at the moment.

I can't say I blame him. I'm dry heaving like crazy.

Damien places my leg to the side and moves over to start working off my other. I'm bleeding insanely and can't figure out what the fucks going on. My vision keeps fading and I'm choking on my saliva and my words. I need help. I need a doctor.

I need to wake up from this fucking crazy nightmare.

I black out momentarily and wake up to find Damien grasping my cock in one hand and throwing my now second missing body part towards the audience of cacklers. He leans down and kisses my still-hardened skin before licking around my thighs. I can feel the agonizing throbbing of my mangled thighs slowly dying down and I almost breathe a sigh of relief before I realize he's lifting what's left of my lower half and positioning himself, bending his legs underneath and placing his cock at my entrance.

I can't feel him but I know he's fucking me by the fact that I'm currently scraping against the ground and my intestines keep moving further out of my body. I whimper and turn my head to the side, coughing up copious amounts of blood and spit.

God, my head is throbbing so much, I don't even know. I flicker my eyes down and watch as blood pours from my chest and I realize that my scars have broken open again. They do this every time he decides to be a little more brutal. My head keeps steadily thumping against the ground as he continues thrusting and I can hear my heartbeat slowly dulling in my chest. My cheek scrapes through a pile of blood, spit, and tears and I just stare at the dirt as I continue moving, my eyes trying to gaze up but not seeming to have the energy to do so.

I suddenly stop thrusting and Damien appears in front of me, his cock leaking cum and his stare strong and sadistic. He rips the spikes out of my arms and throws them aside. He reaches down and picks me up in his arms, cradling my dismembered form close and becoming caked in my crimson blood.

"Can you hear me?" he asks.

I nod softly, not really knowing if he could see it or not.

"Do you get it, Kyle? Do you get why you're here with me?"

I stay still. I'm fading in and out too much for me to really give him a real response.

He chuckles deeply before leaning his head down, kissing my bloodied lips and pulling back slowly. "I keep you here because I want you here," he growls.

I look up at him before my head drops over to the side and I'm staring at Stan, Kenny, and Cartman who are all still absolutely horrified. I can imagine. I must look a mess. Jizz leaking out of my ass and most likely my cock, my legs missing and my entrails hanging from me onto the ground. The numbers on my chest are leaking and my arms are torn apart.

Damien licks my cheek and nuzzles into my neck before murmuring into my ear, "You can try to get out. But I'll keep coming for you. I wanted you. And I'm keeping you."

I'm...I'm stuck. I'll be back to life for him in the morning, just waiting for him as always. I'm his.

He nibbles my ear as I start to fade off and chuckles. "Maybe I'll give you a nice room now that you've proven you're mine, hm? Maybe a nicer place to sleep. Right next to me."

My eyes dully flicker around before I splutter a bit of blood and start to completely lose my hearing over the loud beating of my heart pulsing in my ears.

A place next to the son of Satan.

I can't say I'm thrilled.

I yearn for freedom that he just doesn't want me to have. But maybe I can earn it with his trust.

Who knows? Maybe one day, one of us will actually win. But until that day, I suppose I'll just continue our game of cat and mouse.

After all, I did make a promise. I should probably learn to respect it.


End file.
